


Savior

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Natasha Doesn't Die, semi fix-it fic, used some quotes from the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You hadn't been the same since the snap when you lost Wanda, what happens when Scott Lang comes in and gives you hope once more?
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When Wanda vanished in front of your eyes, you thought that you would never see her again, she was your everything, she gave you hope when no one else could, she loved you just as much as you loved her; what made it even more hurtful was the weight of the small velvet box in your pocket that you had been carrying since you had planned to propose to her the night after the battle, now that was all but a shattered dream.

You were very skeptical when Scott Lang arrived, you didn’t know if he could be trusted and also he’d been stuck in the Quantum Realm for some time, so you weren’t sure his head was on right “How do you know this will even work?” You asked, sounding drained since it had been five years since the snap, five years since Thor took off Thanos’s head with his battle axe… Five years since you last saw her, you were tired of getting your hopes up only for them to crumble in front of you.

“Just trust me with this, building a time machine can’t be that hard” Scott said, shrugging some and watching as you and Natasha stared at one another while Steve looked at Scott with curiosity “We need Tony” you said finally, wanting to give this a shot even if it was just another failure at least you guys could say that you tried.

Getting Tony was not that easy, he was happy with his little family which was understandable, but you knew Tony would do it since he wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t try, so you gave him his time and watched as Bruce set up the time machine to test run it with Scott “Are you sure this is safe?” You asked, looking at Bruce who gave you a smile “Of course” he said, waving you off but you heard the crack in his voice “Oh lord” you sighed, going to stand next to Natasha who wrapped an arm around you, her having become your anchor over the past five years and vice versa.

You watched as Scott phased in and out, coming back a different age each time until he became a baby “He’s a baby” Steve said, looking at Bruce who just shrugged as he looked around the buttons all around him “He’ll grow” “Bring Scott back” Steve said sternly, you guys finally getting him back to normal and you released a sigh of relief “Somebody peed my pants… But, I don’t know if it was baby me or old me… Or just me me” he said, causing you to roll your eyes before you all looked at Bruce “Time travel!” He said, causing you to smack your forehead and sigh “I knew this wouldn’t work” you muttered before storming off.

Once Tony finally arrived, you guys got the machine to work correctly and after a lot of convincing from Natasha you joined to help “See you in a minute” she said, giving you a smile and you staying behind to help Bruce in case anything went wrong; after what seemed like hours, but really it had only been a few minutes, everyone started to return “Nat? Where’s Clint?” You asked, rushing to her side when she collapsed to her knees and gently holding her shoulders “A soul for a soul” she said softly, holding the soul stone in her hand and you frowning before pulling her into a tight hug “We’re going to make this right… For him and everyone else” you promised, rubbing her back.

You all surrounded Bruce as he held the gauntlet “You sure you want to do this, Bruce?” Tony asked, looking at him and watching as he nodded “I can do this” Bruce said, gesturing for you guys to step back and you finding Natasha’s hand for strength, feeling her squeeze it gently, you all watching as Bruce all but screamed in pain before he managed to snap his fingers, Tony rushing over to him once he dropped the gauntlet “Guys-“ you heard Scott say before there was an explosion.

When you finally came to your senses, you realized you were now under what was once the compound “Nat? Tony?” You called, looking around and slowly making your way through the rubble when you saw something shiny “The gauntlet” you said, rushing over to it and picking it up, freezing when you heard multiple noises and looking over, igniting your hand to see what it was and seeing outriders from Thanos’s army staring you down “Oh fuck” you said, throwing a quick fireball in their direction before you took off.

Once you were free of the gauntlet, you went and tried to help Tony, Thor, Natasha, and Steve fight Thanos; when both Tony and Thor were knocked out, you and Natasha did your best to double up on him, that ended with him throwing you to the side like you were nothing and Natasha being tossed off as well, you cried out when you landed, feeling a sharp pain in your back so you laid there and watched as Steve did his best with Thanos and when you thought all hope was lost, you caught a glimpse of portals being opened all around you.

When you saw the army that Sam brought and forced yourself to stand up, knowing it hurt but you couldn’t give up, not when there was now a chance “Avengers!” You heard Steve shout, causing you to smile since you knew what was about to happen “Assemble” and with that, you all took off fighting; as you were fighting, Wanda had yet to see you, which worried her because you could be hurt or her worst nightmare… You were dead.

She tried not to let that consume her mind as she went up to Thanos “You took everything from me” she seethed, her eyes bright red and a red aura surrounding her as she felt her anger spike “I don’t even know who you are” Thanos said, watching as she gave a small smirk “You will” she said before using her powers to lift herself and large pieces of rubble up throwing them at Thanos and showing no remorse as she pelted him with her powers, managing to disarm him and lock him in place before she lifted him up.

You looked over when you heard Thanos shouting, dealing with the Thanos minion you were fighting before you focused on the scene in front of you “Wanda” you said, knowing that red aura from anywhere when you heard Thanos say “Rain fire!” that sprung you into action, seeing Thanos’s ships aiming towards Wanda and everyone else “Wanda!” You shouted, racing towards her and your back pain long gone from the adrenaline, throwing up a fire shield to protect you both from the shots that managed to fire before Carol took care of them.

When Wanda saw the fire surround her, she stood there in shock before looking at you in disbelief “Y/N” you heard her say, you looking at her once you knew you guys were safe and dropping your shield, giving her a goofy grin “You’re alive” she said, hesitantly reaching over and cupping your cheek and you seeing tears in her eyes “I’m here, my love” you promised, resting your hand on hers and about to say more when you saw rubble flying towards you both “Look out!” You shouted, tackling her to the side and rolling you both out of the way “Lets finish this after we kick the big purple thumbs ass” you said, looking at her and smiling when she giggled, helping her up before you both joined back into the fight, neither of you leaving each other’s side.

Once the battle and everything was over, Tony was transported to Wakanda to get the best healing there was while you and Wanda escaped to the small cottage you guys had outside of the city since you guys couldn’t stay at the compound for a while “I thought I lost you” you said softly, the two of you now cleaned from a shower and in comfortable clothes, Wanda checking you over to make sure you weren’t seriously hurt “I thought I lost you” she said, looking at you and knowing you both thought the other was gone, her gently running her fingers over your bruised back and causing you to hiss.

You rolled over when she pulled her hand away before you pulled her to you “I’m okay… You’re okay… And we’re together” you whispered, gently brushing your fingers through her hair and smiling at her “I love you” Wanda said, resting her forehead against yours “Marry me?” You asked, looking at her and watching as her eyes snapped open “What?” She asked, watching as you pulled away and dug around in your jacket pocket “It’s not as proper as I wanted it to be, but I lost my chance last time… I’m not letting it slip through my grasp again, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Wanda, if you’ll have me” you said, sitting on the bed and holding the open box in front of you.

Wanda stared at the ring, her jaw dropping as she scrambled to sit upright “Yes” she said softly, looking at you with tears in her eyes “You don’t even have to ask, it will always be yes” she cried, watching as you grinned and teared up yourself before you gently slipped the ring onto her finger, barely having time to prepare yourself before she launched herself at you and kissed you deeply, you melting into the kiss and thinking how you had a lot of time to catch up on, but you had all the time in the world.


End file.
